Starting Over
by Kotoko's-Wonder
Summary: (Set after Inuyasha fights Naraku the first time) What if Inuyasha gives up his mission and starts over anew? And when he meets Kikyou again? Better Summary inside lll PLEASE REVIEW
1. Summary

_Starting Over_

_Summary_

_Naraku tricked them into believing that love was a false feeling, a humiliation of a fake bond that was never meant to be, and never could be. A priestess, a half demon, lies, betrayal, truth, justice, fighting, vengeance, and buried emotions…it was all of these, and none of these. In truth, it was only two people in love, asking fate to let them be. When they are tricked and separated by life and death, hatred and love, they feel as if life has shown that they need to move onto other paths that they each righteously follow. _

_But fate has brought them together, as they meet once again with an odd almost role reversal, and finally an explanation offers them truth._

_So what now?_

_This story starts after Inuyasha fights Naraku for the first time in the forest, but it changes dramatically. What if he didn't continue to persue the demon, and decided to live a life of peace? What if he joins a strange tribe that protects the northern forests? What if he changes?_

_A new man, this was Inuyasha when he meets Kikyou again when she has become a demon. _

_Will sparks fly, or will blood?_

_This is a story about moving on, meeting again, and most of all, starting over._


	2. Prologue

_Starting Over_

_Prologue_

I stared off into the distance, the sky used to calm me, ease me into a peaceful part of my mind I never knew was there, and soothe me with a passion no demon could ever harbor. But today…it meant nothing to me. The rolling clouds over the tinted blue, which had just recently been engulfed in a death like darkness because of Naraku, it couldn't even help me now. 

I felt the wind rush by, attempting to caress my tortured soul, but to no avail. 

I adjusted my position a bit, wincing at the constant pain throbbing from the injury still lodged in my chest as my back was leaning against the trunk, my left leg dangling off the side of the branch I was on, the other propped up. I gripped the drawn Tetsusaiga tightly as anger burned within me, gritting my teeth.

"That bastard…." I muttered again under my breath, "That low life, weak, run down, no excuse for a demon bastard…."

I felt eyes on me, and I turned to see that Kagome was on the ground, staring at me with that cute, innocent and curious face. I hated that face. When she wore it, when she looked at me, there was pity. Pity I didn't want.

I leered at her a minute when the breeze left me to greet her, but she continued to stare. What was she doing back here anyway? I thought I had told her to stay where she was. Not that I didn't miss her…but it was for her own good.

Closing my eyes, I lifted the Tetsusaiga and sheathed it, feeling the warm, yellow light of power engulf the sword, shrinking it back to its battered state. Shifting off the branch, I landed soundlessly on the ground, and then stood up, opening my eyes. She was still looking.

"Inuyasha…." She started, but never finished.

"Come on; let's head to the nearest town." I replied, turning and starting North West. 

Miroku muttered something about Naraku, but then became silent, and he, Kaede, and Shippo soon followed after me.

After a few minutes, Kagome followed, too, jogging to catch up and match my stride.

"Inuyasha-"

"What?!" I interrupted, whipping around to meet her face.

"What are you going to do?" 

I hated how fearless she was of me, I was getting soft.

"I'm going to kill Naraku of course!! Don't think I've given up!" but even my own words sounded false. I quickly spun back towards my destination and sprinted off at an incredible speed, leaving them behind. Miroku knew the way to the village, they could meet me there.

*****

"Ye're worrying about Kagome again."

I growled at the old woman, who had so dutifully ended my peaceful star gazing. "Making assumptions about me again, hag?" I countered viciously.

"I see…ye're not just worried about the girl, ye're worried about my eldest sister, and what her spirit thinks of your revenge."

"Grah! You!" I grabbed the front of her shirt, glaring. "You just don't know when to quit!" I let her go, looking back up at the stars.

We were staying at a tavern in the nearest town, a nice place, but I sensed evil, as did Miroku. This land was nearly breathing darkness. I had been standing out on the porch, looking at the sky, thinking, when the hag had come along.

"But am I wrong?" The old woman replied.

"Yes! Very!" 

"Hmm…." She shrugged, turning to go back inside, "Oh well, suit ye'self." 

My ears twitched as the sound of her footsteps retreating, and I couldn't stop myself.

"It's just…" my voice was a whisper, too soft to be natural from my mouth, and yet the words slid from my lips like water, "…it's just that…she was always kind. She never took revenge on anyone. Even when she harbored that thief, who still wanted to sin against her when she took care of him, she never held grudges against him. So now…her very soul holds hatred towards me. What if…what if she doesn't like what I'm doing?"

The old woman had stopped to listen, and I heard her sigh.

"Inuyasha, fate has not been kind to either of us, until now. It is giving ye a choice at last. Whatever ye choose to do, ye know Kagome will be behind ye all the way."

I whirled around to face her back, "But that's what I'm worried about!"

She looked over her shoulder, her withered, wise face meeting mine, "Then the choice belongs to ye, half demon." She then left me, left me to myself, my soul, my torture, and my indecision. This was going to be a long night.

*****

Kagome woke with the sun the next morning to find Inuyasha missing. Now, usually she wouldn't worry, it wasn't uncommon for him to take early strolls or stretch his legs a bit, but this time she had reason. She had a feeling he was permanently damaged by the recent events, and she wasn't sure if even she could help him.

So as she rose, she decided to take her own early morning stroll without being too suspicious, it wouldn't mean anything if she were to happen upon Inuyasha on her way.

Making her way around the town, she asked a few people if they had seen the dog-like demon around anywhere, but no one had.

She stopped at a market place that was slowly attracting the daily customers, looking around and then worriedly staring at the ground. "I wonder where he is?" she said to herself, her voice bathed in obvious concern.

One of the elders standing nearby that she had not yet asked, however, had overheard her, and looked up as she spoke. After a minute, he tapped her on the shoulder, saying quietly, "You looking for that white haired youth with the strange ears?"

Kagome snapped around, smiling at the man and nodding excitedly, "You've seen him?"

"You just missed him; saw the boy wandering over near the western forests. He was on a dirt path, it's well worn and known to hikers, and not very dangerous. If you hurry, you should be able to catch up with him, that way." He offered.

"Oh, thank you very much!" she bobbed her head in a quick bow, and then hurriedly worked herself into a brisk walk, making her way to where he had pointed.

She only hoped he would be ok.

*****

I paced myself as I slowly walked down the path, enjoying the morning atmosphere. Sunlight seeped through the leafs of the trees, cascading a blanket of warmth on my body, but I still felt cold. I am always cold.

I stopped in front of a rather large tree with a few vines and roots growing around it. It reminded me of the tree I had been bound to for so long. I paused in memory, looking up at it, how it stood out majestically. 

I'll never forget that day, when the demon Naraku disguised himself as my lover and shot that arrow through my heart. No, not the wooden arrow, a different arrow that remained in me today and I doubt if it will ever be removed, even by Kagome's magic.

My left ear twitched slightly, tilting behind me as I heard footsteps; someone's coming. 

In a swift movement, I promptly leaped forward and sprinted up the tree trunk, jumping onto a branch vaguely hidden by shadow and leaf, crouching down and sitting still and watching. A few people had passed me before and stared at my odd features and I didn't mind, but this person was different; it was Kagome, I could smell it.

My nose proved me right again as her form emerged slowly from the path. She looked like she was searching for something, or someone.

Kagome…dear, sweet, small Kagome.

*****

Kagome slowed down her pace, stopping to look around near an old, large tree covered in vines and roots. He was here, she could feel it. He had the Shikon Jewel shards on him, and she sensed they were near.

The morning was beautiful, as was this forest, and she wondered briefly how it had remained so healthy in this feudal world of demons and war. She wouldn't mind living in a town like that, so peaceful, so beautiful, more than she could ever want. Though she had felt a slight blanket of depression over the town, the people were nice, and she had developed a soft spot for them.

The young teenager lifted her face to the sunlight, a warm breeze caressing her skin, and she slid her eyes shut, letting the wind run its fingers through her long hair. She felt her skirt flutter slightly in the wind, but it wasn't cold. It was a beautiful, beautiful day.

She suddenly felt two arms slide around her from behind, wrapping them gently about her abdomen, gingerly clasping to her. She gasped lightly at the secure feeling this brought her, and how well the arms fit. She didn't pull away, because she knew who it was. He always smelled like cinnamon and clovers….

Kagome felt him lean against her back slightly, his taller and more muscular form pressing against her body gently as he rested a chin on her shoulder. She had never seen him act this way, but to her surprise, she liked it.

They stood like that for a few minutes, until she placed a hand over his, and tilted her head around, facing the half demon.

"Inuyasha…."

"Kagome...have you ever just…wondered about life? Its purpose? Meaning? I mean, I know we should continue to hunt the jewel shards, but…" he whispered to her softly, his gaze meeting her, "…but when we get them, then what? Even if I did become full demon, what then? I'd have no reason to live, no reason to go on."

"Inuyasha, don't talk like that, please." Kagome said quietly.

He continued, "Which is why…I've been wondering. This village, it's so nice, but there is darkness over it, teasing it, waiting to engulf the humans and twist another small piece of the world into a sick hell." He pressed their foreheads together, and then kept going, "What if I became a protector of this village? I could use the shards we have to increase my power and use it to help these people. I may be half demon, and I am a great fighter, but I bet I could use both to become an even better protector. Then, I'd have a purpose, to protect these people, to move on. You'd be safe, I have most of the jewel in my possession, and Kikyou's spirit will not haunt me for taking revenge. What do you think Kagome?"

She was speechless. Who was this, and where was the Inuyasha she knew? 

Her eyes filled with tears at his offer. "I think you should follow your heart to find your answer."

"Yes, but it is difficult, for I have two hearts…my demon heart chooses to take revenge and continue, and loves Kikyou. My human heart…it wants to stay, protect these people, live peaceful, move on without Kikyou…and love you…." He finished, catching her stare, his own eyes tearing up.

Kagome blushed furiously, again speechless and she couldn't stop herself, "Inuyasha…." She lifted one arm and looped it around his neck, closing her eyes, leaning up and placing a soft, gentle kiss on his lips.

Inuyasha didn't react at first, but then shut his own eyes, moved in a little, and returned the kiss gently.

After a minute or so, Kagome pulled away, smiling a bit, "I love you too, Inuyasha. And as far as your indecision goes…I say follow the wind, don't think about it, just do what first comes to mind. Your answer will come to you." 

He smiled that crooked, I'm-dangerous-and-you're-not-and-I-could-kick-your-ass-no-problem smile she loved, and suddenly she felt a hand rise slowly to her breast.

Even the villagers from almost a mile away heard the outrageous scream of, "SIT, BOY!!!!!" 


End file.
